


Seeing Green

by astudyinfic



Series: A December of Ty and Zane [3]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Amused!Zane, Humor...I hope, Jealous!Ty, Jealousy, M/M, Mistletoe, oblivious!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Chiapparelli’s is not Ty’s favorite place any time of year.  But it’s even worse when he’s there with his boyfriend, the waiter who has the hots for said boyfriend, and mistletoe placed in the most inopportune location.Day 3:Mistletoe





	Seeing Green

“Why?” Ty asked, hating the whining tone he heard in his own voice. Few things could make him sound like that. But going to Chiapparelli’s for dinner was at the top of that list. He hated the place with the waiter who wanted to get into Zane’s pants. Zane, of course, loved the place and for Zane, he would suck it up and go. But if Ryan even glanced at his boyfriend though, he was going to catch a fist to his far too perfect nose.

It was ridiculous and Ty knew it. They’d been there enough and not once did Zane look at the waiter like anything other than an acquaintance. After everything they’d been through, he knew they were going to be together forever; they’d even said as much to one another, though there wasn’t a ring yet. Neither of them felt a strong need to move towards that step yet. There was time. They’d get there.

So he knew he didn’t need to worry about Zane leaving him for an attractive waiter, but whenever he stepped inside the restaurant, he saw green. 

This time, literally.

“What the hell happened in here?” he asked, nose wrinkling at the new decor. Some people might find it attractive but to Ty’s mind, it looked like someone walked around Kelly’s cabin and picked up all the fallen branches then hung them around the restaurant. The phrase “forest droppings” came unbidden to his mind and Ty bit his lip to stop from laughing out loud.

Zane’s arm tightened around his waist and Zane whispered in his ear, “It’s Christmas, doll. I think this is called ‘being festive’.” Against his will, Ty admitted Zane was right. (Not that he would _ever_ admit that.) If they’d done this at the row house, he would probably love it. The fact that Chiapparelli’s did it was the real problem.

Before he could reply, he heard someone call out, “Zane!” Ty gritted his teeth, already knowing what he would see when he turned around and forced a smile on his face, despite wanting to turn and walk out and never come back. Ryan made his way over to them, despite not being the greeter for the day. He never let anything get between him and talking to Zane, it seemed. “I didn’t expect to see you today. Weren’t you going to DC for some work thing?” Zane followed, throwing a smirk over his shoulder at Ty.

Damn him, he was doing this on purpose. 

Ty stomped behind, not wanting to be here at all but the food _was_ good and he supposed so was the service. If he didn’t allow himself to think _why_ the service was so good, he could almost enjoy himself. But Ryan’s constant flirting was unacceptable on so many levels. No one should even look at Zane that way.

Okay, maybe he was a little possessive. Ty thought he could be excused considering Zane looked like _that_. Men and women would be beating down his door if he gave them more than a cursory glance. But Zane didn’t see anyone besides Ty, and Ty couldn’t have been more grateful.

He hardly paid attention while Ryan led them to their table, more concerned with glaring holes in the back of the man’s head. It was their usual table anyway, so Ty didn’t need to extend any additional brain function to follow the well-trod path to the two-top next to the window.

“Thank you, Ryan,” Zane said, his accent thicker than normal. Ty suspected he was doing it to mess with him but he couldn’t exactly accuse him of that, not in front of the waiter. Zane’s innocent smile directed first at Ryan and then Ty told him everything he needed to know.

Zane was riling him up on purpose. Which, fine. It would be fun when they got home. 

If he didn’t murder Ryan and end up in jail before they got there.

“Our specials today are...” _Blah blah blah_. 

Ty didn’t care about the specials. They both got the same thing every time and Ryan knew that. He slumped back in his seat and grabbed his menu, studying it as if it held the key to the secrets of the universe. Only when Ryan left did he put down his menu, not bothering to hide his bad mood from Zane. “Are you ever going to tell him we are dating? Or do you enjoy him flirting with you in front of me? Because I don’t enjoy it. At all.”

“He’s not flirting, doll. He’s doing his job. I don’t understand your problem with him.” Zane sipped his water, trying hard not to smile but Ty could see the amusement in his eyes. “He’s friendly. Knows that will give him a good tip.”

Ty growled at that, knowing full well he was playing right into Zane’s hands. “Glad to know my feelings amuse you. And if he is flirting?”

“Then he should know I only have eyes for you.” And yes, that did help Ty feel better, even though he already knew it. Sometimes it was nice to hear it.

Still, Ty rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t even know I’m here. I don’t think he’s looked in my direction once since we walked in.”

“His loss,” Zane said with a shrug.

God, this man knew the way to his heart and Ty’s anger dissipated in Zane’s casual confirmation that Ty was the only one for him.

The calm only lasted a few more moments, however, when Ryan returned with a basket of bread, not even glancing at Ty. “So, what can I get for you?” Ty kicked Zane under the table and Zane retaliated, both staring at one another while Ryan waited for Zane’s answer.

“Sorry,” Zane apologized, shaking his head as he did. “I’ll have an iced tea and my usual. Thank you.”

“And I’ll have _my_ usual.” Ty doubted Ryan knew what his usual was but it was fun to test it. Especially when Ryan’s brow furrowed and he looked at Ty like he realized only then that he was there. Taking pity on him (only because Ty wanted to eat sometime before New Years), he sighed and shook his head. “Meatball sub, Dr. Pepper.” How could he only remember half of their typical order, Ty didn’t want to consider. Disregarding Ty was a sign that he didn’t think of Ty as a threat.

His mistake.

He heard Zane mutter under his breath for him to behave and grinned back at him. Two could play that game. If Zane wanted him to be the jealous boyfriend, he could do that. And he could do it well.

Reaching out, Ty caught Zane’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. Zane’s confusion was evident but he still squeezed Ty’s hand in return. “I know what you are doing, Lone Star, and it won’t work,” he drawled, leaning a little closer. 

“I don’t know, Meow Mix. Seems like it’s working already.”

Someone other than Ryan dropped off their drinks, which suited Ty fine as he was having more fun staring at Zane and didn’t want to have to play the game again just yet. “What’s your goal here, darlin’? Because whatever it is, we don’t need to be here for it. I think we’d have a lot more fun at home right now.”

“I don’t know. This is the only place to get what I want. I think it’s fine to stay until after our meal.” Damn, Zane. Damn him and his game playing that would be so fucking good in the end but was driving Ty up the wall right now. “You know as well as I do that the food and view here are second to none.”

Before Ty could respond, Zane let go of Ty’s hand, dropping his own back into his lap and looking over Ty’s shoulder. He growled under his breath, glaring at Zane. If Zane wouldn’t cooperate and behave, Ty would have to stake his claim.

Ryan placed their food in front of them, not taking his eyes off Zane. Part of Ty understood. He couldn’t take his eyes off his lover either but that was the difference. HIS lover. Not Ryan’s. Zane would never be Ryan’s.

Ryan turned to go back to the kitchen and Ty muttered under his breath. “I’m going to deck his halls if he doesn’t stop looking at you like that.”

Zane’s laughter echoed through the restaurant and the few other patrons stopped and stared at him. Unable to stop himself, Ty joined in, finding Zane’s laughter infectious. And every time it started to die away, they met one another’s gaze and dissolved into laughter again. 

“Pun penalty!” Zane called, valiantly trying (and failing) to stop himself from laughing. 

Shaking his head, Ty picked up his sandwich. “Nope, sorry. Only I can call pun penalties because your puns are awful and that one was fucking brilliant.”

“If you say so, doll.”

For the rest of their meal, Ty forgot about Ryan and his jealousy and everything but the man he loved. They talked and ate and laughed, their feet tangled under the table. Ty could almost forget they were at that goddamn Italian restaurant and just pretend this was a normal date with normal people not trying to steal his boyfriend.

When they finished, a waitress came over and took their plates, leaving the bill on the table. But when Ryan returned to get the check, the desire to punch him in the jaw, a desire that had been simmering just under Ty’s skin the whole day came back in force. “I hope everything was to your liking,” the man purred and Ty curled his lip in disgust.

“Yes, thank you, Ryan. Everything was delicious.” Zane stood and put on his coat. He was hardly paying attention to Ryan, not the way Ty was. Not close enough to watch the man’s eyes dart to the ceiling and then back down to Zane’s lips. 

Ty’s eyes darkened and he stepped around the table to be by Zane’s side in a moment, the quick motion drawing his partner’s attention. He watched Zane’s hand start to go for his gun before he realized it was only Ty. Ryan’s brow raised for a moment, thrown off by Ty’s strange reaction. Ty shook his head at him, a silent warning not to do what Ty knew he wanted.

“Would you look at that?” Ryan asked, either incredibly stupid or incredibly brave. “Zane, you seem to be under the mistletoe.”

Amused by Zane’s reaction to look up, look at Ty, look up, look at Ryan, and then look up again, Ty almost laughed.

Ryan stood there with a hopeful expression on his face and Ty was done. Just _done._ He grabbed Zane by his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss, all teeth and lips and tongue, brutal and possessive. The type of kiss they would continue having when they got back to the house and he got his insufferable boyfriend on the first flat surface they came to. 

They broke apart, both panting a little. Lust colored Zane’s features and Ty was glad to see Zane hadn’t looked away from him. For a brief moment, Ryan no longer existed. Ty grinned and placed one more quick kiss on Zane’s stunned lips.

“Oh, I, um,” Ryan stuttered, backing away. “I thought you said he was your partner.”

Ty almost felt for him, seeing how terrified he looked right now. _Finally giving me the respect I deserve_ , he thought uncharitably.

Zane wrapped an arm around Ty’s waist and pulled him closer, his thumb rubbing comforting circles on Ty’s hip. “Partner at work and in life.”

Surprise jolted through Ty as he heard those words pass Zane’s lips. They were out to the people in their lives who mattered but to hear him say it so casually sent Ty’s heart soaring and his blood racing. He needed to get Zane home and he needed to do it now.

Ryan seemed to agree that they needed to go if the fact that he’d gone deathly pale was anything to go on. “So, I just hit on an FBI agent’s boyfriend? In front of him? I’m lucky I’m still alive, aren’t I?”

While Ty felt a little bad for the guy, he did flirt with Zane so he took a lot of pleasure from pointing out, “I’m also a former Marine. Force Recon.” Ryan recoiled as if punched when faced with Ty’s sadistic grin. Civilians were so easy to terrify.  
“You really were hitting on me?” Ty could have slapped Zane. For as smart as he was, he could be a real idiot sometimes. If this was still part of the act, it was damn good.

Ty rolled his eyes, escorting Zane towards the door, not sparing Ryan another glance. “This will teach you to listen to me, Garrett. Someday you will learn that I’m always right.” 

Taking Zane’s laugher as agreement, Ty pushed him out the door. And if he grabbed some of the mistletoe on his way out to hang up at home, he didn’t think anyone could fault him for that. Any excuse to kiss Zane was one Ty was going to take.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/astudyinfic) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic)


End file.
